Change
by RavenpuffDisneyNerd13
Summary: My take on how Esme was added to the Cullen clan. CarlisleEsme.
1. Changes

**Title:** Changes

**Author:** HufflepuffEdwardCullen13

**Pairings:** Carlisle/Esme

**Summary: **Edward sees why Carlisle decided to change Esme, and encourages them to fall in love. This chapter's in Edward's point of view.

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any characters. But I did alter Edward's powers slightly. Not only can he tell what you're thinking, but if you're remembering a memory, he can see that as well.

**Review:** Yes please.

CECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

I knew as he was racing home from the hospital. I could smell her freshly spilt blood on him. I opened the front door to our house, and Carlisle rushed in with a young woman. I'll give him this much: even for a mortal, she was stunningly beautiful.

I followed him up to a spare bedroom where he set her down. His thoughts are so unclear, a mixture of apologies to me and the woman named Esme, mixed with some blurred memories. All the sudden, Carlisle's thoughts become clearer and I can see a memory.

:: Flashback::

_A younger Esme is propped up on a hospital bed. She was beyond gorgeous, with her caramel colored curls and striking baby blue eyes. Carlisle came into the room and I could tell by the look he gave her that he liked her. Looking at this girl's face, she was fascinated by Carlisle, but there was something else in her eyes that differed from the millions of women that ogled at Carlisle's perfections._

_"Hello, Miss Esme. My name is Doctor Cullen. Sounds like you had quite a rough time with a tree?"_

_Esme giggled. "Oh, yes, of course."_

_"I'm going to reset your leg. It might be painful, but you'll be fine in a week or so. Alright?"_

_"I trust you, Doctor Cullen."_

_Carlisle reset Esme's leg and young Esme barely flinched. She did, but she was trying to hold it together._

_"Well, Miss Esme, you're well enough to return back home. Come back in a few weeks to get a check up. Unfortunately, I won't be here, but Doctor Porter is excellent."_

_"Why are you leaving?" The tone in Esme's voice was sad and almost pleaded Carlisle to be there for her._

_"I got recruited to another hospital."_

_And as Esme's parents helped her into their carriage a few minutes later, she looked miserably at Carlisle, not because of the pain. I didn't even need my powers to tell that Esme loved Carlisle and wanted to stay with him. The funny thing is that he looked at her similarly._

_"So, I guess this is good-buy, Doctor Cullen?"_

_"Yes, Miss Esme, unfortunately, it is."_

_And then she did the oddest thing I have ever seen: she hugged Carlisle. He was just as shocked about it as her parents, but anyone could tell that he enjoyed the closeness of this sixteen-year-old girl. Her mother scolded her, apologized to Carlisle, and they were on their way home._

:: End Flashback::

Carlisle never left Esme's side as she went through the transformation. He held her slender, beautiful hand, trying to soothe her.

"Everything will be alright, Esme. Not too much longer and all the pain will go away. I promise, Esme. I promise. I love you. I always have and I always will."

The only thing worse that her screaming in pain was Carlisle sobbing. He realized shortly after he changed her that she wore a wedding band. She was married. And that idea killed Carlisle. I didn't even need to remind him that she could have been happily married and maybe even had a child or two. He though about this, and hated that he changed her life so drastically when she might have been happier as a mortal.

Finally, Esme woke up, but unfortunate for me, Carlisle was at work gathering his paperwork because as soon as she was ready to move, we will be gone from Ashland. Esme was beautiful, even through her blood red eyes. She sat up and stretched, hearing new sounds, feeling new feelings. Everything was new to Esme. She saw me looking over her and became self-conscious.

"You don't need to worry about being self-conscious, Esme. You're safe."

"Where am I? Who are you?"

At least those are easy questions I can answer without Carlisle here. "My name's Edward Cullen, and we are inside my house I share with my adoptive father."

"Are you related to Doctor Carlisle Cullen?"

_Damn._

"Yes. You know what, my dad will be home in a few minutes, and he can explain everything to you, alright?"

"Sure," said Esme as we both fell silent. She was thinking about her surrounding, wondering where in the world she was, or if this was Heaven. And I couldn't help myself by answering the Heaven question, as I knew Carlisle would be home any moment.

"Not to freak you out or anything, but no, this is not Heaven. You're not truly dead, but let me leave my dad to answer those questions."

Perfectly timed, Carlisle came in quietly. He smiled when he saw that Esme was awake (though I told him immediately when she woke up). She gasped and looked slightly confused.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen?"

Carlisle smiled, with thoughts of joy that she remember him.

"Yep, that's me. How are you doing Esme?"

"I'm just… confused. You look exactly as you did when I was sixteen and you reset my leg."

"And you have changed so much since I saw you ten years ago," Carlisle said fondly, as he tucked a unruly strand of Esme's hair behind her ear. His thoughts were so sickeningly sweet that I coughed instead of gagging like I wanted to.

"And I assume you met Edward."

"Yes, but I still don't understand why I'm here and why you haven't aged a bit."

Carlisle, knowing that I told her little to nothing about vampires, sat on the bed next to Esme taking a hold of her hand.

"Esme, what I'm going to say might sound unreal and imaginary, but I need you to trust me."

"I trust you, Doctor Cullen," Esme whispered.

Esme was incredibly calm when Carlisle told her more about us being vampires. She accepted what Carlisle did, and when both of us expected her to not believe us, she confused us by wanting to know more. She wanted to know more about hunting, our way of life, what other vampires Carlisle had encountered, and so much more.

And as I began to listen to her mind more and more, I found that she adored and loved Carlisle from the second she met him. She not only was stunned by him physical magnificence, but found everything about him equally attractive.

This is going to be an interesting life I'm involved in.

CECECECECECECECECECECE

After we moved to Alaska, I began to get to know Esme better while Carlisle was at work. I found that she was raised on a farm to be a traditional woman, but ended up thinking radically for her time. She is incredibly intelligent, but as soon as I tried to dive into her past, and maybe about her husband and child, she quickly changed the subject to books or music.

One day, I caught Esme off guard, gazing at her wedding ring. I saw flashes of a tall, dark and handsome man who still couldn't hold a candle to Carlisle. I saw that she married this lad, and he beat her and raped her. She ran away when she became pregnant, and moved around trying to avoid getting caught by her parents or her husband. Her son ended up dying as a newborn, and because she lost the only happy object in her life, she attempted to commit suicide.

I don't know if I did the right thing by telling this all to Carlisle, but I did, and he's going to go talk to her about this.

And I'm running far, far away for now.

CECECECECECECECECECECE

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be Carlisle's point of view.

HufflepuffEdwardCullen13


	2. Truth

**Title:** Truth

**Author:** HufflepuffEdwardCullen13

**Pairings:** Carlisle/Esme

**Summary: **Carlisle's point of view. Esme confronts Carlisle about her past life.

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any characters.

**Review of what happened in Changes:**

_Edward point of view:_

_I don't know if I did the right thing by telling this all to Carlisle, but I did, and he's going to go talk to her about this._

_And I'm running far, far away for now._

CECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

It had been a quite day in the hospital for once. It was one of the few days I got to check up on patience and wasn't stuck in the emergency room. I was in a very good mood as I walked into the door of my house. Esme was waiting there, looking breathtakingly gorgeous as usual. Even after being with her for only about five months, she was still so beautiful. Her loose curled, caramel hair was half up and half down, giving me a wonderful view of her tender neck. Esme was wearing a light peach colored dress that fit her exceptionally well and enhanced her every curve.

Even though it has been five months since she was reborn, I still haven't told her how much I love her. She's amiable and stunning in every aspect from her appearance to her voice (especially her laugh) to the way she thinks things through. Her only flaw was the way she perceived herself and how she thought others perceived her. I know that she had an abusive relationship and ran from him when she was pregnant; that's all Edward wanted to tell me, but suggested I talk to her about her wedding ring. She bounded over to the closet where I was hanging up my doctor's coat.

"How was your day?" Her light, cheerful voice made my mood even better than it had, nerves and all.

"Good, and yours?"

"Oh, very good," she giggled. "Edward and I are still decorating the house and having a wonderful time. He also said you wanted to talk to me about something."

I sighed a bit and motioned for her to come up to my office with me. We sat on the brown leather couch in my office and I became nervous for what was to come. Focusing on my hands that were folded in my lap, I spoke to her, hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst.

"I noticed that you wear a wedding ring. I – I'm afraid that I took you away from a life you wanted, maybe with a husband and possibly children."

Esme glanced down at her hand, noticing the sparkling diamond that taunted me for five months. She looked at it pensively, a blank look in her eyes. My nerves were getting the better of me; I couldn't take it anymore, but finally she spoke.

"I did have a husband, but I – I never want to go back to that monster ever again. My husband, Charles Evenson, used to beat me within an inch of my life, raped my from our wedding night on, and crushed my self-esteem. When I became pregnant with his child, I ran, for my child's sake and my own. My son died days after being born. I jumped of that cliff so that I never had to go back to Charles ever again."

I watched her the whole time she talked. If she were human, tears would have been cascading down her tender cheeks, her sweet voice cracking ever so slightly. I couldn't help myself and reached out to make those dry tears go away. She came closed to me and I put my arms around her. How could anyone ever dream of hurting this angel?!? Esme would never hurt anyone or anything on purpose. My angel has been nothing but sweet, and God forces her to marry the vilest of creatures.

"I'm sorry, Esme. It must be painful to think of your past. I'm so sorry, Esme. I am just as much of a monster as Charles. I have killed people over hunger. I took you and Edward away from your lives. I am a monster, Esme, a very selfish monster. I took Edward because I wanted a companion. I took your life because I love you. I love you, Esme. Now and always."

"You're no monster, Carlisle. Yes, you took Edward, but he was dying in the hospital, and you fulfilled his mother's dying wish. That doesn't make you a monster. And as for me, you have always saved me. You were the first person in my life to treat me with respect and love. Whenever Charles hurt me, mentally or physically, I used to curl up and dream of you, coming to save me. I dreamed of you saving me from Charles, and telling me how much you loved me and always wanted to be with me. You were the light in all my darkness, Carlisle. I've been in love with you ever since we first met."

Our emotions were too strong to describe in words. She leaned in towards me, and kissed me on the lips. I have never felt anything so wonderful in all my life as Esme in my arms, her lips against mine. It felt so right to have Esme with me. After what seemed an eternity, Esme and I broke our kiss and she cuddled deeper into my arms.

"Esme, I promise you, I will always be your light. I promise never to hurt you, in any way, shape, or form. I love you, Esme."

"I love you, Carlisle. And I will be your happiness, your light, and will never hurt you."

I've never felt so alive in my life.

CECECECECECEECEECECECECECECECECE

Chapter three is in the works. It's entitled "Revenge", and basically is Esme seeing Carlisle hunt a human for the first time on purpose.

Also, I got a review saying that vampires don't cry, especially in the Twilight series, and I wanted to talk about that. I think that because the Cullens are more humane than vampires, they feel the need to cry, but don't produce any tears. It's more of a dry sob than anything. So thank you to the anonymous review.

Reviews, por favor!

HufflepuffEdwardCullen13


End file.
